


Skin

by chewhuahuas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, like really wow what a cutie, pure fluff, work with me here it's like 3:30 AM where i am and this is not edited, yay for drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewhuahuas/pseuds/chewhuahuas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the best thing to ever happen to you and you tell him as much every chance you get and he calls you a sappy nerd every time, but you know he feels the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this in like 8 minutes it isn't edited but i really fuckin wanted to write something. not exactly my first fic but it's the first one i've ever posted. enjoy!

You always love looking at his face. It seems like every time you look, you find a new freckle, and you love it. You love to kiss them. Every time you're alone together you love to count all of the freckles he has while he tries to bat you away while laughing. 

“Stop that,” he always tell you.

“Never,” you always reply. 

Dave's freckles are one of your favorite things about him. They coat his cheeks and nose in a soft smattering, but they cover his shoulders and arms so heavily it almost looks like he has a tan. 

Another thing you love about him is the color of his eyes, a fiery red so sharp and beautiful it makes your skin tingle every time he graces you with their presence. He hates them and always gripes at you when he catches you staring at them, but you always tell him the same thing: “I love them. I love you.”

You love the little quirks about him; the way he lights up when he gets the perfect setting for a picture, his weird habit of collecting pickled dead things in jars, the way his face quirks up into the smallest trace of a smile when he sleeps,and most of all the way he rambles under his breath near constantly. 

You love the way his muscles stretch beneath his skin with every move he makes. He looks like he was chiseled straight from stone, all lean muscle and skin like porcelain. 

You love the way his breath hitches every time you kiss at his neck, the way he moans when you scratch your nails ever so lightly down his back. 

You love the way he sprawls out on the couch and complains when it's hot, and you love the way he hogs the blankets at night when you're sleeping.

He's the best thing to ever happen to you and you tell him as much every chance you get and he calls you a sappy nerd every time, but you know he feels the same.


End file.
